girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prisoner Transport
Is it really levitating? It seems to me that it's a fairly standard cartoonist convention to raise the wheels of a vehicle off the road to help indicate motion in still panels. Wheels above road surface + some indication of exhaust = vehicle in motion In that image, the background is blurred, there's definitely exhaust, so the lift could well be that convention in action. It could also (given the cobbled road surface and the single roller wheel) be a real-and-true instance of not touching the road because the transport had hit a higher-than-normal cobblestone and bounced. And it would seem that either footnotes aren't allowed here, or that I fail at them. When I say "fairly standard cartoonist convention", I mean that I read about it, and have seen it in action in at least one strip since then - it was a For Better or For Worse strip, and I could probably find it if I had to. -- Brassica 17:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : I understand your point, but it also doesn't have a conventional set of waggony wheels-and-axles either. If it does normally touch the ground, it seems to be a... what's the right word, a monopod? Which means it's got a gyro system in there somewhere. Anyway, correct that as you see appropriate, it's a good point. : As to footnotes, you put your comment and links inside marks in-line where you want the superscript to appear, and ensure the template is included below the main part of the article. Poke around and find one of the other articles which has the desired effect and Edit so you can see the code structure. Try, um... Heidelberg, I think that one's short enough to make it easy. -- Corgi 18:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ahhh... I had the ref/ref tags, but I didn't know about the Reflist template. That makes sense. Thank you. *adds to Bag of Minion Tricks* ::Okay, if you're using "levitating" as a description/synonym for "having stable balance on one support", then that makes sense. I may rewrite that, but the risk of total clunkiness or airheadedness"Well, um, you know, it's not like it FLOATS, really, but it IS balanced, and that's sort of floating, even though it's not really off the ground. But it sort of is, because the front and back are off the ground, so they're levitating, even though the wheel is on the ground, even though it looks like it's not, but that's just the way it's drawn, because it's hard to draw motion in still panels." is cringeworthy. -- Brassica 18:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I wish I could help clarify this, but I'm really not sure either. My feeling is that it is the cartoony bouncing is the more likely explanation, but it could be hovering under its own power too. Thank you for pointing this out, though. I confess I didn't really pay attention to the original article. --m 22:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::I really do feel that the reference to "levitating" should be edited. Appears to be levitating or possibly levitating or some reference to cartooning conventions should appear in the article.--Bosda Di'Chi 14:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC)